A lovely baby
by Haman0-chan
Summary: Ce soir-là, lorsqu'il rentre chez lui,Sasuke s'attend à tout sauf à trouver un bébé sur son canapé. Et le pire, c'est que Naruto apprécie changer des couches et chanter des berceuses.


**Résumé :** Lorsque Sasuke rentre chez lui ce soir là, il s'attend à tout sauf à trouver un bébé sur son canapé. Et le pire, c'est que Naruto semble apprécier changer des couches et chanter des berceuses.

**A lovely baby. **

-Bon week-end monsieur Uchiha.

-À lundi Ino, répondit-il.

La jeune secrétaire lui décocha un sourire charmeur tandis qu'il rajustait le col de sa veste. Le froid âpre de l'hiver le mordit férocement et le vent gifla son visage au teint de porcelaine. Il n'était que dix huit heures mais la ville d'Osaka était déjà plongée dans une obscurité sinistre. De ses yeux sombres, Sasuke scruta le parking à la recherche de sa voiture et lorsqu'enfin il la trouva, il se dépêcha de la rejoindre.

Il s'engouffra dans le véhicule et poussa un soupir de soulagement. D'une main engourdie par le froid, il alluma le chauffage et tourna la clé de contact. Le moteur de sa BMW ronronna doucement pendant qu'il bouclait sa ceinture de sécurité. Il jeta un furtif coup d'œil au building qu'il venait de quitter et détailla les lettres lumineuses trônant fièrement au sommet. « Hyûga & cie, compagnie d'assurance ».

Son ami d'enfance, Neji Hyûga, avait reprit l'entreprise suite au décès de son père et n'avait pas tardé à l'engager. Il fallait dire que malgré son jeune âge, Sasuke disposait d'un CV solide. Du haut de ses vingt six ans, il pouvait se vanter de sa place prestigieuse au sein de la compagnie, place qui lui valait les bonnes faveurs des demoiselles et la jalousie des hommes.

Pressé de rentrer chez lui, Sasuke roula plus vite que d'ordinaire. Nous étions vendredi soir, jour sacré puisqu'il annonçait la venue du week-end, ce qui signifiait que son petit-ami, Naruto Uzumaki, l'autorisait à abuser de lui durant la nuit entière. Une lueur perverse brilla dans les profondeurs de ses pupilles et son pied appuya sur l'accélérateur.

Dieu bénisse le vendredi ! Ce week-end, Sasuke comptait bien pimenter leur vie sexuelle grâce à quelques positions que Shino Aburame, l'un de ses collègues, lui avait décrites après les avoir testées avec son compagnon, Kiba Inuzuka. Le postérieur de Naruto allait souffrir mais qu'importe, il aurait toute la journée du samedi pour reprendre des forces avant de subir l'assaut du dimanche matin. Fébrile, Sasuke fut traversé par un frisson d'impatience. Il ne savait pas encore que son week-end de « folie sexuelle » allait tomber à l'eau.

Un léger sourire se courba sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il arriva devant son immeuble. Il gara la voiture et se précipita à l'extérieur, tout excité à l'idée de voir son « uzuratonkachi ». Vu l'heure, il devait sans doute barboter dans son bain et Sasuke ne se ferait pas prier pour le rejoindre et débuter les hostilités. Il gravit les escaliers en un éclair et pénétra dans l'appartement.

-C'est moi, cria-t-il.

-Dans le salon, répondit Naruto.

Sasuke retira ses chaussures et jeta négligemment son attaché-case dans un coin du hall d'entrée avant de gagner le petit salon. Dès qu'il l'aperçut, Sasuke se figea. Assit sur le canapé, Naruto tenait un bébé dans ses bras et lui chatouillait docilement le ventre, le faisant rire aux éclats. Abasourdi, Sasuke cligna plusieurs fois des paupières et se pinça le bras afin de se prouver qu'il n'hallucinait pas. D'un pas hésitant, il s'approcha du fauteuil et Naruto leva vers lui un regard brillant de joie.

-C'est quoi ça, uzuratonkachi ? questionna Sasuke en pointant le nourrisson du doigt.

Naruto haussa un sourcil, surpris par cette question pour le moins incongrue.

-Ben c'est un bébé, rétorqua-t-il, tu le vois bien !

-Tu as parfaitement compris ce que je voulais dire. Qu'est-ce que ça fout chez nous ? À ma connaissance, deux hommes ne peuvent concevoir et crois-moi, si ce bébé était de moi, il serait… bien plus beau. Il ressemble à Gollum dans « Le seigneur des anneaux ».

Naruto fit de son mieux pour étouffer le rire qui se bousculait dans sa gorge.

-Sakura sera ravie de l'apprendre lorsqu'elle viendra récupérer son bout de chou dimanche soir.

Sasuke faillit s'étouffer avec sa salive. Dimanche soir ? Impossible !

-Attends uzuratonkachi… ne me dit pas que ce môme reste chez nous tout le week-end ?

-Sakura et Sai sont absents jusque dimanche et m'ont proposé de garder Tomoya, expliqua le blond.

-Et toi tu as dit oui ?

-Sakura est une amie, c'est normal de lui rendre service. Et puis ça ne me dérange pas, j'adore les enfants !

Sasuke passa une main sur son visage, dépité. Tous ses espoirs charnels venaient de s'évaporer comme de la fumée. Adieu le week-end coquin ! Ce bébé était une véritable malédiction ! Sasuke avait presque envie de le prendre et de le noyer dans une bassine d'eau avant de l'enterrer dans les bois. Ah ça ! Sai et Sakura allaient en entendre parler pendant des années, ils pouvaient en être sûrs !

Sasuke s'accroupit aux côtés de Naruto et examina le nourrisson d'un nouvel œil.

-C'est Sakura et Sai qui ont pondu ce truc ? s'étonna-t-il, cela dit, ça explique pourquoi il est si… comment dire…

-Ca va. J'ai compris, le coupa Naruto. Tomoya a à peine huit mois. Pour ta gouverne, nous avions rendu visite à Sakura lorsqu'elle était encore en maternité.

-Hum… je ne m'en souviens pas. J'espère seulement que Sakura et Sai cesseront de procréer parce qu'on ne peut pas dire que ce… ce truc soit une réussite.

Naruto serra le bébé contre sa poitrine en lui murmurant de ne pas écouter le vilain monsieur à la coiffure en « cul de canard ». Sasuke contemplait la scène, impuissant. Cet être insignifiant s'accaparait toute l'attention de Naruto ! Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas être jaloux d'un stupide bébé mais tout de même, cela l'agaçait.

Naruto le regardait à peine et ne cessait de câliner Tomoya. En poussant un soupir, Sasuke se redressa. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil au nourrisson avant d'aller dans la cuisine pour prendre une bière. Avec l'affront qu'il était en train de subir, l'alcool ne serait pas de trop. Sasuke se laissa tomber sur une chaise et alla chercher un peu de réconfort dans sa canette.

Dire qu'il avait attendu ce week-end toute la semaine ! Au lieu de pimenter sa vie sexuelle, il allait faire du baby-sitting. Il n'avait décidément pas de chance. Se laissant aller au désespoir, il but une longue gorgée de bière, faisant un effort colossal pour ne pas céder à ses pulsions meurtrières. La voix rauque de Naruto le ramena dans une réalité pénible.

-Sasuke ! Tu peux m'apporter du lait, s'il te plaît ? cria le blond depuis le salon.

-Ta mère t'a donné des jambes, sers-toi en. Lève-toi et marche, uzuratonkachi.

En guise de réponse, il se fit copieusement insulter. Agacé par le comportement puéril de son compagnon, Naruto surgit dans la cuisine et le foudroya du regard avant d'ouvrir le frigo.

-Hey Sasuke ! Y'a plus de lait ! s'exclama-t-il.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse, uzuratonkachi ? Donne-lui de la bière.

-C'que tu peux être con parfois !

-Pas autant que toi mon amour, pas autant que toi.

Naruto ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais seul un long soupir franchit ses lèvres. Ses orbes céruléens jonglèrent entre Tomoya et Sasuke tandis qu'il réfléchissait à une solution. Il pesa rapidement le pour et le contre avant de se décider à placer Tomoya dans les bras de Sasuke. Surpris, ce dernier sursauta brusquement et, d'un coup de coude involontaire, renversa la canette de bière qui reposait sur la table. Le liquide mousseux se répandit sur le carrelage de la cuisine et bientôt, son odeur amère flotta dans l'air.

-Qu'est-ce… pourquoi est-ce que tu me le donnes ? cria presque Sasuke.

Naruto ne put s'empêcher de ricaner face à la mine déconfite qu'affichait Sasuke. Les bras tendus vers l'avant, il détaillait avec une pointe de dégoût le petit être innocent qui se trouvait entre ses mains. En le voyant en si mauvaise posture, Naruto fut traversé par un élan de tendresse et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Sasuke tourna le visage sur le côté, espérant attraper les lèvres du blondinet mais ce dernier esquiva avec habileté, irritant davantage son petit-ami.

-Uzuratonkachi… préluda Sasuke.

-Il y a une supérette ouverte vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre en bas de la rue, le coupa Naruto, je vais aller chercher ce qu'il faut pour ce petit chéri. Essaie de faire en sorte qu'il soit encore vivant lorsque je reviendrai.

Une bouffée de panique s'empara de Sasuke et, tandis que Naruto enfilait sa veste, il bondit sur ses pieds en prenant soin de garder Tomoya loin de sa poitrine.

-Hein ? Mais… non Naruto ! Reste ici avec lui et laisse-moi aller à la supérette ! supplia-t-il.

Le blond l'ignora superbement. Il boutonna rapidement sa veste en coton huilé avant de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée, Sasuke sur les talons. Le brun usa de multiples stratégies : menaces, insultes, promesses somptueuses, yeux de merlan frit… mais Naruto ne se laissa pas duper et, sans un regard pour lui, quitta l'appartement.

-Naruto ! Me laisse pas seul avec…

La porte claqua, couvrant ainsi les dernières paroles de Sasuke.

-Cet enfoiré… railla-t-il entre ses lèvres pincées.

Mais le brillant assureur n'était pas au bout de ses peines. De légers tremblements secouèrent ses bras et le ramenèrent à la réalité. Agacé d'être ainsi suspendu dans le vide, Tomoya commençait à s'agiter. Il mouvait ses petites jambes boudinées tandis que ses joues rougissaient de colère. Ses grands yeux verts s'humidifièrent de larmes et sa bouche se déforma en une grimace étrange. Un cri strident déchira la silence.

-Ah zut ! Voilà qu'il chiale ! pesta Sasuke.

Sasuke le secoua doucement avec l'espoir de le faire taire mais ce fut l'effet inverse qui se produisit : Tomoya se mit à hurler. Rongé par une colère froide, le jeune homme songea qu'il ne tarderait pas à faire de même si ce maudit gamin ne fermait pas son clapet rapidement.

-Ferme-la, Gollum ! râla-t-il.

Mais le bébé ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et, impuissant face à la montée crescendo de ses cris, Sasuke se précipita dans le salon. Combien de temps resta-t-il debout, au milieu de la pièce, à réfléchir aux différents moyens d'assassiner un enfant ? Le teint cramoisi et les joues humides de larmes, Tomoya cognait furieusement l'air de ses petits pieds. Epuisé, Sasuke se laissa tomber sur le canapé et assit l'enfant sur ses genoux. Ce contact tactile le révulsa au plus haut point mais les cris de Tomoya diminuèrent en intensité, ce qui fut un véritable réconfort pour ses tympans fragiles.

-Bon sang ! Comment un truc aussi petit peut gueuler aussi fort ? bougonna Sasuke.

Le bébé cessa de geindre. Il dévisagea Sasuke et tendit une main vers son visage, dépliant ses petits doigts pour essayer de lui toucher le nez. Comme un réflexe, Sasuke recula jusqu'à ce que son crâne heurte le cuir du canapé. Un sourire timide se dessina sur les lèvres humides de Tomoya. Sasuke s'attendrit devant cette frimousse joyeuse. Qui pouvait rester de marbre devant le sourire d'un nourrisson ?

Sasuke toucha le nez de l'enfant du bout des doigts, le faisant éclater de rire. Un rire innocent et quelque peu étouffé. Il esquissa un mince sourire mais se raidit immédiatement lorsque Tomoya attrapa l'un de ses doigts. Son majeur se retrouva prisonnier de cette petite main chaude et pâle. Agacé, Sasuke récupéra ce qui lui appartenait, provoquant la colère de Tomoya. L'enfant grimaça, mécontent, avant de recommencer à pleurer. Dépité, le jeune homme n'eut d'autre choix que de lui faire don de son majeur.

-Voilà Gollum ! s'exclama-t-il, t'es content ?

Oh ça oui, Tomoya était content, il était même ravi ! Un nouveau rire franchit la barrière de ses lèvres et il commença à gigoter dans tous les sens. Sasuke soupira, lassé. Tout en pestant contre Naruto, il jeta un œil à sa montre. Que diable fabriquait-il ? La supérette n'était pourtant qu'à quelques mètres de l'immeuble ! Il ne fallait pas plus de dix minutes pour faire l'aller-retour ! En grinçant des dents, Sasuke imagina les différents supplices qu'il ferait subir à Naruto pour le punir de cet affront et une lueur perverse traversa son regard.

Perdu dans ses pensées coquines, Sasuke ne remarqua pas que Tomoya portait son doigt à sa bouche. Il sursauta lorsque son majeur se retrouva mâchouillé, tel un os en plastique que l'on aurait donné à un chien.

-Ah mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, Gollum ? cria-t-il presque, rends-moi mon doigt ! J'ai besoin de mes doigts et en particulier de ce doigt-là mais tu es trop jeune pour comprendre pourquoi !

Sans lâcher le majeur de Sasuke, Tomoya inclina la tête sur le côté. À la vue de la salive gluante dégoulinant de son doigt, Sasuke sentit une sueur froide glisser le long de son échine. Il s'était toujours senti mal à l'aise avec les enfants. Il détestait les entendre crier, ne supportait pas de les voir courir dans tous les sens, haïssait l'odeur pestilentielle s'échappant de leur couche mais il abhorrait carrément leur bouche humide de salive. Il sentait la chair de poule hérisser toute la surface de sa peau à chaque fois que son petit cousin Obito posait ses lèvres barbouillées de chocolat sur sa joue. Il monopolisait ensuite la salle de bains durant un bon quart d'heure afin d'effacer toute trace de ce baiser sucré et baveux.

La porte claqua dans l'entrée. Naruto apparut dans le salon, les bras chargés de briques de lait en poudre et de couches-culottes.

-Alors ? Comment ça se passe ? questionna-t-il en déposant son barda sur la table basse.

En guise de réponse, Sasuke le fusilla du regard. Naruto ricana avant de prendre Tomoya dans ses bras, libérant ainsi Sasuke de son fardeau. Ce dernier s'empressa de gagner la salle de bains sous le regard consterné de son petit ami. Tout en passant son doigt sous le jet d'eau froide, il se demanda combien de bactéries pouvait contenir une salive de bébé. Après tout, les gamins mettaient en bouche tout ce qu'ils trouvaient ! Un désagréable frisson traversa son corps et il s'efforça de penser à autre chose.

-Uzuratonkachi, cria-t-il, je vais prendre une douche !

Naruto haussa les épaules d'un air désinvolte avant d'embrasser tendrement le front de Tomoya. Ce dernier lui décocha un sourire timide et, attendri, Naruto le serra contre son cœur. Contrairement à Sasuke, le blondinet adorait les enfants et si sa préférence sexuelle ne l'empêchait pas de procréer, il serait actuellement le père d'une demi douzaine de bambins. En sifflotant un air de musique classique, il installa Tomoya sur la chaise haute que Sai lui avait donnée avant de se diriger dans la cuisine pour préparer un biberon. Il respecta la dose de lait en poudre indiquée au dos de la boîte avant de fourrer le biberon dans le micro-ondes.

-Qui c'est qui va boire le bon biberon de tonton Naruto ? C'est Moya-chou ! s'exclama-t-il d'une voix fluette.

Le bébé le dévisagea avec curiosité, les bras tendus vers l'avant. Naruto ne résista pas à l'envie d'embrasser ses joues toutes rondes et encore une fois, il fit naître un large sourire sur ce visage au teint de porcelaine. La sonnerie du micro-ondes retentit et Naruto se précipita dans la cuisine. Biberon sous le coude, Tomoya dans les bras, il s'installa confortablement dans le fond du canapé. Il présenta la tétine à Tomoya qui la captura entre ses lèvres. Les yeux ancrés dans ceux de Naruto, Tomoya commença à téter tranquillement.

Soulagé d'avoir lavé tous les endroits touchés par le bébé, Sasuke sortit de la douche et se sécha rapidement. Il enfila un boxer et sortit de la salle de bains, laissant sur son passage une agréable odeur fruitée. Il glissa une main dans ses cheveux humides et quelques gouttes tièdes roulèrent sur ses épaules finement musclées.

-Uzuratonkachi, tu veux manger quoi ?

-Chut, murmura Naruto.

En poussant un soupir, Sasuke s'approcha du canapé. La scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux lui coupa le souffle. Son cœur suspendit ses battements durant une poignée de secondes. Les yeux mi-clos et la tête collée au torse de Naruto, Tomoya semblait s'envoler pour le pays des rêves. La sérénité brillant dans le regard de Naruto saisit l'âme de Sasuke. Jamais il ne l'avait vu si calme et si sûr de lui. Il avait l'impression de se trouver face à un autre homme. Où était donc passé le Naruto dynamique et espiègle qui partageait sa vie depuis bientôt quatre ans ?

-Il a bientôt terminé son biberon, chuchota Naruto.

Sasuke lui décocha un sourire avant de prendre place à ses côtés. Si Naruto fixait Tomoya d'un œil brillant, Sasuke ne pouvait détacher son regard de l'homme qu'il aimait éperdument. Dans un élan de tendresse, il se blottit contre Naruto et posa la tête sur son épaule. L'odeur épicée émanant de son corps titilla les narines de Sasuke qui déversa quelques baisers au creux de son cou, le faisant tressaillir.

-Promets-moi qu'une fois Gollum endormi, tu t'occuperas de moi, roucoula Sasuke.

-T'es en manque de câlins ?

-Carrément.

Naruto laissa échapper un rire discret. Tomoya venait de clore les paupières. Les traits détendus et les yeux fermés, il laissait transparaître son innocence juvénile. Naruto caressa son visage du bout des doigts, prenant soin de ne pas le réveiller. À cet instant, Sasuke songea qu'il pourrait donner le monde pour être à la place de ce nourrisson. Frustré d'être laissé pour compte, il frôla des lèvres la joue de Naruto avant de glisser jusqu'à sa bouche. Ils échangèrent un baiser à la fois tendre et passionné, un baiser à travers lequel une multitude de sentiments cheminaient, sentiments qu'ils n'avaient même plus besoin d'exprimer tant ils ressortaient dans chacun de leurs gestes.

Le cœur de Naruto s'affola subitement. La douceur dont Sasuke faisait preuve le bouleversait littéralement. Leurs langues se trouvèrent et dansèrent ensemble. Naruto se pressa davantage contre Sasuke en soupirant de bien-être. Le brun entrouvrit les paupières et plongea dans l'océan de ses yeux bleus. Transportés dans un univers qui n'appartenait qu'à eux, ils oublièrent tout le reste. Mais le petit gémissement émit par Tomoya ramena Naruto à la réalité. Il se décolla de Sasuke et se leva du canapé.

-Je vais mettre le petit dans son berceau, susurra-t-il avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

-Et moi je vais préparer le dîner, soupira l'autre.

-Je vais t'aider.

Sasuke marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant de disparaître dans la cuisine. Il ouvrit le frigo et remarqua avec une certaine surprise qu'il était presque vide. Naruto n'avait pas été faire les courses cette semaine. Stupide uzuratonkachi ! On ne pouvait décidément pas compter sur lui. En soupirant, Sasuke attrapa son téléphone portable et commanda des pizzas. Encore de l'argent jeté par la fenêtre !

Lorsque Naruto réapparut dans le salon, Sasuke ne manqua pas de lui passer un savon digne de ce nom. Penaud, le blond bafouilla quelques excuses maladroites avant d'aller bouder sur le canapé. Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux jusqu'au moment où la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit. Ils dégustèrent leurs pizzas et Sasuke raconta sa journée ô combien fatigante. Ils s'abrutirent ensuite devant une émission de télévision avant d'aller se coucher.

Le moment tant attendu par Sasuke venait enfin d'arriver. À peine Naruto eut-il le temps de s'allonger que deux bras vinrent entourer sa taille. La bouche de Sasuke s'aventura dans son cou avant de retracer les courbes de son dos. Naruto tressaillit sous ces caresses humides et délicieuses mais ne put retenir un long bâillement, ce qui vexa son compagnon. Ce dernier stoppa ses baisers et le fusilla du regard.

-Tu bâilles pendant que je t'embrasse ? siffla-t-il, c'est très flatteur, uzuratonkachi !

-Sasuke… je suis épuisé, je me suis occupé de Tomoya toute la journée.

Encore ce maudit Gollum ! Ce bébé ne l'emporterait pas au Paradis ! Irrité, Sasuke grinça des dents.

-Hey… ce môme a eu le privilège de passer la journée entre tes bras et tu oses me rejeter ?

Un sourire tendre illumina le visage de Naruto.

-Je ne suis pas contre le fait de te serrer dans mes bras jusqu'à t'étouffer, souffla-t-il.

-Bon… alors tu es pardonné. Sers-moi et dis-moi que tu m'aimes.

Un rire discret franchit les lèvres de Naruto. Il déposa un doux baiser sur le front de Sasuke avant de l'emprisonner entre ses bras.

-Je t'aime, chuchota-t-il.

-Plus que Gollum ?

-Plus que tout.

Le cœur de Sasuke suspendit ses battements durant une poignée de secondes. Un sourire niais illumina son visage et il leva des yeux brillants vers Naruto. Hélas, exténué par cette journée riche en émotions, le blondinet gambadait déjà au pays des rêves. Déçu de ne pouvoir essayer les positions décrites par Shino mais heureux de se retrouver enfin entre les bras de Naruto, Sasuke ferma les yeux, s'enivrant de l'odeur singulière de l'homme qu'il aimait, savourant la chaleur de son corps. Bercé par les battements de ce cœur qui lui appartenait entièrement, il s'endormit.

XxXx

La nuit fut courte pour le couple. Tomoya se réveilla deux fois, hurlant à n'en plus finir, réclamant son biberon. En poussant une quantité phénoménale de jurons, Sasuke dissimula son visage sous son oreiller, faisant comprendre à Naruto qu'il ne se lèverait pour rien au monde. Naruto s'était donc occupé de Tomoya à deux reprises, laissant son compagnon râler tout seul.

Sasuke jura qu'il n'aurait jamais d'enfant, chose à laquelle Naruto avait répondu que de toute façon, il était impossible pour eux d'en avoir. Les nerfs à vif, Sasuke ne put se rendormir et décida de se lever malgré l'heure très matinale. En passant devant la chambre d'ami, il marmonna une insulte tout en fusillant la porte du regard, comme si elle était responsable de son malheur. Il vida trois tasses de café et s'installa devant son ordinateur avec la volonté de se mettre au travail. Travailler un samedi matin ! Son week-end de rêve devenait un véritable cauchemar. Les yeux gonflés de sommeil et bordés de cernes noires, il avait contemplé le lever du soleil.

Naruto surgit dans le salon aux alentours de neuf heures. Evidemment, Tomoya se trouvait confortablement niché entre ses bras. Sasuke en devenait presque jaloux ! Maudit bambin ! Il s'entendait déjà cracher une salve de reproches aux visages de Sai et Sakura lorsqu'ils viendraient récupérer cette erreur de la nature. Encore une journée et demie à tenir. Il n'était pas certain d'y survivre.

Affalé dans le canapé, il s'abrutissait devant la télévision pendant que Naruto jouait avec le nourrisson. Les éclats de rire qu'ils poussaient faisaient grincer les dents de Sasuke. Une mine boudeuse se peignit sur son visage tandis qu'il croisait les bras. Maudit gamin qui lui volait son week-end ! Il détestait les enfants plus que jamais.

Tomoya dans les bras, Naruto s'approcha de lui, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Voir Sasuke de si mauvaise humeur l'amusait beaucoup. Le brun l'ignora comme il savait si bien le faire et déchargea sa colère sur l'innocente télécommande.

-Tu peux t'occuper de Tomoya quelques instants ? questionna Naruto, je vais aller faire des courses pour ce soir.

-T'as pas envie de le trimbaler avec toi ? rétorqua Sasuke d'une voix froide, je dis ça parce que vous passez tout votre temps ensemble.

Naruto jaugea son compagnon avec une pointe de désespoir au fond des yeux.

-Sasuke… ne me dit pas que tu es jaloux d'un bébé de huit mois ?

Le concerné marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible entre ses dents. En soupirant, Naruto déposa l'enfant sur les genoux de Sasuke et s'empressa de tourner les talons avant qu'il ne puisse réagir.

-Uzuratonkachi ! hurla Sasuke, je te ferai la peau !

Tomoya le fixa de ses grands yeux verts et rieurs qui lui rappelait ceux de Sakura. Une odeur désagréable flottait dans l'air et Sasuke ne tarda pas à en trouver la provenance. Avec un sourire sur les lèvres, Tomoya venait de remplir sa couche-culotte, visiblement fier de lui. Le nez de Sasuke se plissa d'une drôle de façon tandis qu'il bondissait sur ses pieds.

-T'es vraiment dégueulasse Gollum !

Il se précipita dans la cuisine et allongea le bébé sur la table. Du bout des doigts, il défit la salopette de l'enfant, les lèvres déformées en une grimace de dégoût. De sa main droite, il attrapa les chevilles de Tomoya pendant que sa main gauche dépliait la couche souillée.

-Mais c'est une véritable bombe atomique ce truc ! pesta-t-il.

L'odeur pestilentielle titillant ses narines lui souleva le cœur. Décidément, il en était persuadé : il n'aurait jamais d'enfant ! Ce week-end d'enfer l'avait définitivement convaincu ! Entre les pleurs incessants, les cacas radioactifs et le vomi blanchâtre, il se demandait encore comment les femmes pouvaient donner la vie à des choses aussi immondes. Il était heureux d'être gay ! Au moins, le risque de grossesse tournait autour de zéro.

Stoppant sa respiration, Sasuke attrapa une lingette humide et nettoya les fesses de Tomoya. Il se dépêcha de jeter à la poubelle la lingette dépourvue de son originelle arôme vanillé avant de prendre une couche propre. En marmonnant des insultes entre ses dents, il examina le dessin au verso de la boîte, se demandant comment il allait pouvoir le lui mettre.

En suivant les indications, Sasuke habilla Tomoya de sa couche. Avec un sourire triomphant sur les lèvres, il souleva le bébé et bomba fièrement le torse.

-Alors Gollum ?Qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça ? La classe hein ?

Le bébé babilla et agita les jambes. La couche, mal attachée, glissa sur le sol, légère comme une plume. La bouche de Sasuke s'entrouvrit tandis que ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il ne savait comment réagir. Devait-il hurler ou jeter l'enfant par la fenêtre ? Ou peut-être devait-il faire les deux ? Un léger sourire s'arqua sur les lèvres de Tomoya et, prit d'une soudaine envie d'uriner, il se soulagea sans pudeur. Sasuke sursauta brutalement en sentant quelques chose de chaud heurter son torse. Lentement, l'assureur leva ses yeux embrasés de colère vers Tomoya qui, satisfait, poussa un petit rire.

-Je rêve… ou tu viens de me pisser dessus ? chuchota Sasuke d'une voix tremblante de colère.

Sans quitter Sasuke du regard, le bébé porta une main à sa bouche et suçota ses doigts. La rage teinta de pourpre les joues de Sasuke. Ses nerfs ne tarderaient pas à le lâcher. En ricanant, il approcha le visage de celui du bébé et le jaugea avec une pointe de défi au fond des yeux.

-Alors c'est ça ? Tu me déclares la guerre, espèce d'infâme démon ? Eh bien tu vas l'avoir ! Je vais te…

Naruto choisit cet instant pour réapparaître dans le salon, les bras chargés de victuailles. Sasuke tourna le visage dans sa direction et ils échangèrent un regard stupéfait. Le silence régna durant quelques secondes avant que le blond ne pousse un cri :

-Sasuke ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Il a le cul à l'air !

Piqué à vif, Sasuke fronça les sourcils. Naruto laissa tomber ses courses sur le sol et se précipita vers son compagnon.

-Si tu le laisse avec le cul à l'air, il va tomber malade et Sakura va péter une durite ! Habille-le !

Son niveau de tolérance venant d'atteindre son apogée, Sasuke laissa échapper une salve d'injures avant de poser le bébé dans les bras de Naruto.

-Débouille-toi avec Gollum, moi j'en ai marre ! cria-t-il avant de quitter la pièce.

-Bordel Sasuke, on ne peut vraiment rien te demander !

Le brun revint sur ses pas, hors de lui.

-Je bosse toute la semaine, uzuratonkachi ! Alors je peux bien être tranquille le week-end, non ?

Naruto allait rétorquer de manière cinglante lorsque Tomoya commença à pleurer. Angoissé par ces éclats de voix, il ne put retenir ses larmes. Les traits du blond se détendirent immédiatement et il serra l'enfant contre lui en murmurant des paroles rassurantes. Sasuke serra les poings et un rictus mesquin s'échappa de ses lèvres. L'ennemi était coriace derrière ses airs innocents. Gollum venait de marquer un point mais il ne baisserait pas les bras. Naruto serait tout à lui cette nuit, foi de Sasuke !

Le reste de la soirée se déroula sans encombres. Sakura téléphona afin d'avoir des nouvelles de son « ange ». Sasuke refusa de lui parler mais Naruto resta près d'une heure au téléphone avec elle, à conter les nombreuses qualités de ce cher Tomoya. Fatigué, le bébé s'endormit rapidement pour le plus grand bonheur de Sasuke qui n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour entraîner Naruto dans la chambre afin qu'il accomplisse son devoir conjugal.

Malgré ses vaines protestations, Naruto céda sous les caresses expertes de Sasuke. Leurs bouches ne se quittaient pas, heureuses de se retrouver enfin. Fébrile, Sasuke parcourait son corps de baisers humides, le sentant frissonner contre ses lèvres. Les paupières à demi fermées et la bouche entrouverte, Naruto était prisonnier d'un désir dément.

-Sa… Sasuke, haleta-t-il.

Le concerné tressaillit. L'entendre susurrer son nom de cette voix suave et cassée par le plaisir le rendait fou. Le goût de sa peau, sa chaleur singulière, la mélodie de sa voix… Naruto lui avait tant manqué. Sasuke l'étreignit plus fortement, déversant quelques baisers au creux de son cou tandis qu'une main prétentieuse s'aventurait sur son intimité. Naruto gémit discrètement et un sourire s'esquissa sur les lèvres de Sasuke.

Malheureusement, ce moment de bonheur fut de courte durée. Un cri strident les coupa dans leur élan. Et Sasuke connaissait assez bien les cris de Naruto pour deviner que ce hurlement ne venait pas de lui ! En poussant un soupir mêlant désespoir et colère, Sasuke se laissa tomber sur le torse de Naruto.

-Putain… je vais le buter, bébé ou pas, bougonna-t-il.

Outré, Naruto lui frappa l'arrière du crâne.

-T'es vraiment insensible, Sasuke ! gronda le blond, le pauvre chéri doit mourir de faim ! Bouge de là, je vais lui donner le biberon !

Il voulut se lever mais Sasuke le plaqua fermement contre le matelas, l'écrasant de tout son poids. Ses lèvres glissèrent jusqu'au cou de Naruto avant de remonter jusqu'au lobe de son oreille.

-Il paraît que c'est bien de les laisser chialer un peu, chuchota-t-il, il va finir par se calmer. Ca me laisse tout juste le temps de te faire grimper aux rideaux. Avec un peu de chance, il va se déshydrater ou se noyer dans ses larmes et mon week-end de rêve ne sera pas réduit à néant.

-Sasuke…

Les mains plaquées sur ses épaules, Naruto le repoussa fermement. Sourcils froncés et regard menaçant, il ne semblait pas décidé à poursuivre leur ébat. Frustré, Sasuke frappa le matelas du poing. Naruto leva les yeux au ciel avant de se redresser pour partir à la recherche de son boxer égaré dans les draps. Sasuke glissa une main dans ses cheveux blonds.

-Laisse, j'y vais, décida-t-il.

Naruto leva vers lui des yeux stupéfaits. Sasuke ne lui laissa pas le luxe de rétorquer et se précipita dans la chambre d'ami. Rouge de colère, Tomoya s'agitait dans son berceau, hurlant à n'en plus finir. Sasuke secoua la tête de gauche à droite avant de se pencher pour le prendre dans ses bras. Ce contact tactile ne calma pas l'enfant qui pleurait à chaudes larmes.

-Alors Gollum ? Espèce de démon maléfique ! Tu es fier de toi, hein ? chuchota Sasuke. Avoue que tu as été envoyé par le Diable pour détruire mon couple.

En se dirigeant vers la cuisine, il serra le bébé contre sa poitrine et tapota son dos avec douceur, espérant le calmer. Prévoyant, Naruto avait préparé un biberon avant d'aller se coucher et Sasuke n'eut plus qu'à le passer au micro-ondes. Les yeux figés sur la minuterie, le jeune homme murmurait des paroles rassurantes à l'enfant, adoptant un timbre de voix qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Une sonnerie stridente l'informa que le biberon était chaud. Soucieux, Sasuke testa la température en laissant tomber quelques gouttes de lait sur la paume de sa main.

-C'est bon Gollum, tu vas pouvoir te goinfrer, susurra-t-il en s'asseyant sur le canapé de cuir.

Apaisé, Tomoya captura la tétine entre ses lèvres et commença à boire son lait. Sasuke ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement, heureux que ces pleurs irritants aient enfin cessés. Le bébé le fixait d'un œil brillant. Sasuke s'attarda sur son visage dont la pâleur lui rappelait celui de Sai. Ses grands yeux verts le dévisageaient avec une pointe de curiosité. Heureusement, à en croire le noir de ses sourcils, Tomoya n'avait pas hérité des cheveux roses de Sakura. Il se serait sans doute fait tabasser à la récréation si cela avait été le cas parce que si le rose rendait sa mère ravissante, il aurait sûrement eu l'air d'un travesti en chemin pour la Gay pride. Cette idée fit ricaner Sasuke.

Ses orbes sombres furent traversés par une lueur de tendresse. Les paupières à demi fermées et les traits détendus, Tomoya tétait avec frénésie. Un discret sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Sasuke tandis qu'il posait une main sur le ventre de l'enfant.

-Tu sais ce qu'on va faire, Gollum ? souffla-t-il demain nous irons nous promener en ville. Toi, moi et l'uzuratonkachi. Ca te convient ?

Bien évidemment, Tomoya ne lui répondit pas. Perdu dans sa contemplation, Sasuke ne râla même pas lorsqu'une coulée de lait glissa le long de son index. Laissant échapper quelques gémissements de bien-être, le bébé basculait vers l'inconscience. Ses lèvres se détachaient petit à petit de la tétine et sa joue s'appuyait contre le torse de Sasuke. Vaincu par son charme innocent, ce dernier l'étreignit plus fortement.

Le biberon fut rapidement vidé et Morphée vint chercher Tomoya. Pourtant, Sasuke ne bougea pas, se contentant de fixer l'enfant d'un œil pétillant. Il n'était pas si moche, finalement. Sans un bruit, Naruto s'approcha du canapé et posa une main sur l'épaule de Sasuke, le faisant légèrement sursauter.

-Il s'est endormi ? questionna-t-il.

-Oui. Gollum dort à poings fermés. Je lui ai promis que demain, nous irions nous promener tous les trois.

Le blond haussa les sourcils, étonné par cet élan de gentillesse.

-Pardon ?

-Ne me force pas à me répéter, uzuratonkachi.

Naruto déposa un doux baiser sur son front.

-Tu t'es prit d'affection pour lui, hein ?

Sasuke détourna le regard et croisa les bras, irrité.

-Tss… n'importe quoi, répondit-il d'un ton qu'il espérait neutre. Si j'ai décidé de sortir demain, c'est uniquement parce que je risque d'en venir au meurtre si je passe une journée de plus enfermé avec Gollum.

Le blond ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais seul un rire discret s'en échappa. Sasuke ne changerait jamais. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent encore avant que Sasuke ne se décide à se lever pour allonger Tomoya dans son berceau. Naruto l'entraîna dans la chambre et fut surpris par la chasteté dont il fit preuve.

Sasuke n'essaya pas d'abuser de lui. Il se contenta simplement de l'étreindre avec un mélange de tendresse et de fermeté. Un « je t'aime » se perdit dans le néant avant qu'il ne ferme les yeux, écrasé de sommeil. Naruto sourit et, bercé par le souffle régulier de sa respiration, rejoignit le monde des rêves.

XxXx

Cette nuit fut plus calme que la précédente. Pour le plus grand plaisir de Sasuke, Tomoya ne se réveilla pas avant l'aube. Le ténébreux tint sa promesse de la veille : une fois qu'ils furent tous prêts, ils sautèrent dans la voiture et prirent le chemin du centre-ville, profitant du soleil de janvier.

Après s'être battus durant un quart d'heure pour savoir qui tiendrait la poussette, ils décidèrent de reluquer les vitrines du centre commercial d'Osaka. Confortablement installé entre d'épaisses couvertures, Tomoya s'émerveillait à la vue de toutes ces lumières. Un large sourire éclairait son visage pâle. Naruto proposa d'entrer dans un magasin pour les jeunes mamans et Sasuke l'avait longuement dévisagé avec une pointe de pitié avant de céder à son caprice.

Les bras chargés de peluches et de pyjamas en tout genre, ils firent la queue à la caisse. Une inconnue vint les féliciter de « l'heureux évènement » et Sasuke s'empressa de démentir en clamant que, fort heureusement, ce bébé n'était pas le leur. Le moment de payer arriva enfin et les yeux du brun s'exorbitèrent devant le montant à trois chiffres qui clignotait sur la caisse enregistreuse. Craignant la crise cardiaque –ou la crise de nerfs- il tendit sa carte bleue à Naruto avant de s'enfuir.

Dix sept heures furent vite là et le couple regagna son chaleureux foyer. Sakura débarqua une heure plus tard pendant que Naruto jouait avec Tomoya. Sasuke n'avait jamais été si heureux de voir son amie. Il l'accueillit avec un sourire rayonnant.

-Sakura, tu es pile à l'heure ! C'est super ! s'exclama-t-il.

Stupéfaite par la bonne humeur de Sasuke, la jeune maman haussa les sourcils.

-Tu es bien aimable aujourd'hui, dit-elle, serais-tu malade ?

-Oh non, je vais parfaitement bien. Entre.

Sakura n'insista pas et pénétra à l'intérieur de l'appartement. Dès qu'il aperçut sa mère, Tomoya sourit, visiblement heureux de la revoir. Il tendit les bras dans sa direction tandis qu'elle s'approchait de lui. Elle l'étreignit avec douceur et embrassa sa joue.

-Tu m'as manqué mon chéri, murmura-t-elle.

Le bébé babilla joyeusement et attrapa une mèche de cheveu rose pour la porter à sa bouche. Les yeux émeraude de Sakura se posèrent sur Naruto, occupé à ramasser les jouets trainant sur le sol.

-Coucou Naruto, s'exclama-t-elle, merci d'avoir gardé le petit.

Le blond lui sourit gentiment.

-Ce fut un plaisir ! répondit-il, c'est vraiment un chouette petit bonhomme.

Sasuke apparut dans la pièce.

-Tu veux boire quelque chose ? proposa-t-il hypocritement.

-Oh non, merci, répondit Sakura, il est déjà tard et Sai travaille demain. Tomoya et moi allons rentrer.

Sasuke essaya vainement de se montrer déçu mais il peina à réprimer le sourire qui le gagnait. Tomoya s'en allait enfin ! Naruto et Sasuke aidèrent Sakura à ranger les affaires de l'enfant avant de la raccompagner à la porte.

-Encore merci les gars ! s'exclama-t-elle.

-Ramène-le nous quand tu veux, Sakura ! s'enthousiasma Naruto.

-Ouais… enfin pas trop souvent non plus, marmonna Sasuke.

Sakura éclata d'un rire cristallin avant de disparaître derrière les portes de l'ascenseur, Tomoya dans les bras. Le silence régnant dans l'appartement les rendirent mal à l'aise. Sasuke se laissa tomber sur le canapé et se frotta les yeux. Naruto ne tarda pas à l'imiter, épuisé lui aussi. S'occuper d'un enfant en bas âge n'était décidément pas de tout repos.

Sasuke jeta un bref coup d'œil à son conjoint et sentit son cœur se serrer devant la mine déconfite qu'il affichait. Une question le turlupinait mais il ne savait comment la formuler. Ces deux derniers jours lui avaient ouvert les yeux sur certaines choses auxquelles il n'aurait jamais songé. Remarquant son trouble, Naruto le dévisagea avec insistance.

-Uzuratonkachi… que penses-tu de l'adoption ? demanda finalement Sasuke d'une voix douce.

Le blond ne sut quoi répondre, subjugué. Confus, Sasuke se gratta la joue.

-Tu avais l'air tellement heureux, Naruto. Je ne t'avais jamais vu si joyeux et je suis frustré de constater que ce maudit mioche arrive à te rendre plus heureux que moi.

Avec un tendre sourire sur les lèvres, Naruto attrapa la main de Sasuke.

-Ne dit pas ça, chuchota-t-il. Tu me rends heureux, je t'aime et je ne voudrais jamais d'une autre vie.

-Mais… que penses-tu de fonder une famille ? Enfin, je veux dire… d'adopter un enfant ?

Cette phrase s'était échappée d'entre ses lèvres avant même qu'il n'en prenne conscience. Mal à l'aise, il ne put soutenir le regard brillant de Naruto. Un frisson parcourut son corps lorsque les doigts du blond effleurèrent sa joue.

-T'es… t'es sérieux ? questionna Naruto d'une voix teintée de joie.

Les sourcils de Sasuke se froncèrent un peu, trahissant sa réflexion. Les instants passés en compagnie de Tomoya l'avaient transformé, engendrant en lui un soudain désir d'enfant. Etait-ce un coup de folie ? Non. Il mentirait s'il disait n'y avoir jamais pensé autrefois. Fier, il dissimulait sa peur de ne pas être à la hauteur derrière une attitude froide et méprisante à l'égard des enfants. En réalité, il souhaitait être père. Il craignait juste de ne pouvoir y arriver.

En relevant la tête, Sasuke serra plus fortement la main de Naruto, comme pour lui prouver sa sincérité.

-Oui, répondit-il. Quand je t'ai vu avec ce mioche, j'ai réalisé à quel point être… papa t'allait bien. Et je me suis dit… que peut-être… enfin…

Sa phrase se termina en un soupir presque inaudible. Naruto se colla à lui et embrassa sa joue.

-Tu ne l'avoueras jamais Sasuke mais tu t'es pris d'affection pour Tomoya, hein ? Changer des couches et donner des biberons, ça te plait, pas vrai ?

Sasuke croisa les bras.

-Tss… foutaises ! marmonna-t-il.

-Hum ?

-C'est juste que… que… bon d'accord ! avoua-t-il, j'ai apprécié la compagnie de ce morveux.

Un sourire triomphant s'arqua sur les lèvres de Naruto.

-J'en étais sûr ! clama-t-il en levant le poing.

Un sourire flotta au coin des lèvres de Sasuke avant qu'il ne réalise une chose : ils étaient seuls. La tendresse dont il faisait preuve s'envola comme de la fumée pour laisser place à une perversion dépourvue de limites. Sans attendre une seconde de plus, il plaqua violemment Naruto contre le canapé et l'écrasa de tout son poids.

-Tu es incorrigible Sasuke, murmura le blond.

-Tu veux savoir la bonne nouvelle ?

-Je crains le pire.

-Je suis en congé jusque vendredi.

Naruto poussa un gémissement de surprise et l'interrogea du regard. Une lueur perverse clignotait dans les profondeurs de ses pupilles.

-Samedi matin, j'ai appelé Neji pour lui dire que j'avais la grippe, expliqua le brun. Craignant que je contamine tout le service, il m'a mit en arrêt maladie jusque vendredi. Mais rassure-toi, je suis en pleine forme.

Amusé, Naruto haussa un sourcil.

-Tient donc ! s'exclama-t-il.

-Eh oui… tu ne croyais tout de même pas que tu m'échapperais, uzuratonkachi ?

Naruto n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Sasuke colla ses lèvres contre les siennes pendant que ses mains s'aventuraient sous son t-shirt. Le cœur battant, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire contre la peau de Naruto. Ce dernier, en revanche, bien que succombant aux caresses de Sasuke, se demandait ce qu'il allait subir durant les prochains jours.

Quelque chose lui disait que Sasuke ne lui ficherait pas la paix avant un bon moment mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre lui aussi était heureux de se retrouver entre ses bras.

* * *

><p>Salut tout le monde ^^<p>

J'espère que vous avez apprécié cet OS autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire =) ça faisait longtemps que je voulais écrire une histoire avec Naruto, Sasuke et un gamin. Je suis heureuse de l'avoir fait x) je n'aime pas tellement la fin que j'ai donné à cet OS mais dans l'ensemble, je suis assez satisfaite.

Gros bisous =)


End file.
